Hot Tub
by Jexy
Summary: What happens when Regina decides to get a hot tub for her back yard? They have magic and know who they are but it's only been 5 months since Emma had been in Storybrooke.


Here's a quick little story for y'all to read. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update on A Modern Day Fairytale. Please don't give up on me. This might be a 2 chaptered story, I'm not sure yet. Exams and finals are coming up soon so I'm going to be swamped more than normal. Hope you enjoy this sexy little story.

Hot Tub

I was sitting at the diner enjoying my normal cup of coffee as Henry walked in. He ran up to me and seemed happier than normal. "Hey kid what's up?" He slung his backpack in the booth opposite me and took a seat.

"Mom got a hot tub!" I frowned my brows and looked at him confused. "She's been saying she'd get one for months now and finally called to get it. They deliver it tomorrow!" As Henry told me this the thought of Regina in a bikini slipping in and out of a hot tub plagued my thoughts. I grew more uncomfortable by the second. "Emma!"

"Yeah? What?" I snapped out of my Regina induced haze.

"What do you think?" He was so happy he was almost bouncing in the seat.

"That's awesome. Hot tubs are cool. Especially in the winter. Is that why she's getting it now? It's November." Something I've always thought about is being in a hot tub during the winter and it be snowing. Why I always wanted this I have no idea.

"Not sure but I better head home. I saw your bug outside and wanted to say hi." He threw his backpack on and turned to me. "I'll see you later!" With that he headed out the door.

"You're thinking about her in a bikini aren't you?" Ruby sat as she brought my order.

"Shut up Ruby."

The next day my phone rang and I was curious when I saw it was from Regina. "Hello _Madame Mayor_, what can I do for you today?" She told me she got a hot tub and needed my help with the controls. "Why don't you use your magic and fix it that way?" I'm not complaining that she wanted my help, I just know if I see an opening for me to be a smartass I take it. I chuckled to myself when she called me a smartass and told me to get over there. "Yes I'll be over in fifteen minutes, _your Majesty_."

It was a little after one when I got there and Henry was still at school. I'm guessing she took the day off to show the delivery men where to take the hot tub. When I knocked on the door I heard Regina call for me from the backyard. I turned the corner and saw the four person tub sitting in the shade of the large apple tree and on a small stone pallet. There was a stone pathway from the backdoor leading to the hot tub. It looked very nice and well decorated. "Are you going to just look around or are you going to fix this?" Regina stood by the hot tub with tools and manuals scattered near an opening on the control panel.

"Yeah. I'm here to fix it. What have you done?" Regina was frustrated and I was just making it worse but I loved it. After looking over the manuals and tinkering with a few tools it was up and running. "Alright, bring me the hose and I'll help fill it and set the features."

"It's over there." She pointed to the house and started to walk away. "You do it. I need to do a few things." Before she walked inside she looked back at me. "Tell me when you're done and I'll come back out." This woman was unbelievable. She orders me over here and starts barking orders. Who does she think she is, The Queen of England? Oh wait, she is a Queen still. I went to get the hose and started to fill the hot tub. While I watched the water rise my mind wandered back to Regina and her in a bikini. Oh how much I would want to run my hands up those long, toned, smooth legs, over that tan, toned stomach, and over those lovely curves of hers. Or even seeing her skin glisten with water as she got out of the hot tub and the water run down her…. "Miss. Swan!" I jumped and tripped over the toolbox.

I looked up at her from the ground and didn't dare move. "Y-yes R-Regina?" I tried clearing my throat and keeping my eyes on her lovely face. She looked down at me with an amused look. Her hands were on her hips in that authoritative way that turned me on so much. "It's not done yet."

"Yes I can see that. You were being too quiet so I came to see what you were up to." She easily stepped over me and walked to the tree pulling a few apples off and putting them in a basket. "Are you going to stay down there or what?" she tossed me and apple and it landed on my stomach. I slowly sat up keeping my eyes on the dark headed woman who moments ago seemed pissed off but seemed in a much better one now.

"The tub should be full soon. Are you making apple turnovers or home-made apple juice? Or more cider?" Regina slowly looked back at me with an eyebrow arched.

"Is someone excited to see me picking apples? And pay close attention Miss. Swan, this is how you pick apples," Regina picked a few more and put them in the basket. "Not using a chainsaw and sawing off a whole limb." I laughed nervously and ran my fingers through my hair. By then the tub was full and I went to shut off the water.

"Okay so here's the control panel and this regulates the heat." I could feel her presence as she watched over my shoulder. The smell of her perfume overwhelmed my senses and it was hard to concentrate. "This turns on and off the jets and bubbles…." Suddenly I saw a puff of purple smoke come from behind me. I didn't dare turn around but I did anyway, against my better judgment. My eyes landed on a Regina that I had never seen before. There she stood in only a white bikini. The contrast from it to her tanned skin took my breath away. She was more gorgeous then I could have ever imagined.

"Well Sheriff?" I stumbled back against the tub and she took a few steps to keep us close. She placed two fingers under my chin closing my mouth. "Now, now dear, I can't have you drooling all over yourself. Tell me," Regina ran her hand slowly down my throat, between my breasts, down my stomach, and let it rest on my hip. "What's going through your mind right about now? Hmm?"

"I..I…I…" Nothing would come together. All I could do was stare at her. She was breathtaking and so much more then I had thought. I had imagined what she would look like in her underwear or in a bikini but it didn't compare to the real thing.

"I know you have the hots for me Miss. Swan. I catch you checking me out whenever you can. Let me guess, you think about me at night when you touch yourself, imagining what it would be like if those hands were mine." Regina looped her hand in my belt and pulled me towards her forcefully. I was putty in this woman's hands and everything she said was true. My cheeks were red with embarrassment from being called out on it. When I still didn't say a word she walked past me and stepped up to the tub. "Hmm still cool." With a wave of her hand the temperature on the control panel went up to a steamy 91 degrees. "Much better." She slowly slipped herself into the tub and under the surface. The jets came on so the bubbles started. "Care to join me dear?" With another wave of her hand I was in a cloud of purple. When it faded away, I was in nothing but a red and black bikini.

"What the hell?" My voice cracked and I looked from myself to her and back.

"Come now Sheriff, I know you want to join me." Regina moved to the opposite side and gave me a 'come hither' with her index finger. Her eyes were fiery with desire and I couldn't say no. I walked towards the tub slowly and slipped inside. I stayed on the opposite side away from her. "You know, I've wanted to tap that hot ass of yours since the night we met. If I knew Henry's birth mom was this hot," she looked me over quickly. "I would've hunted you down myself." She slowly started to move towards me and I couldn't move. I didn't want to. Regina straddled my lap under the water and cupped my cheeks making me look up at her.

"Reg-"

"Shhh. Don't speak my knight. Just feel and do what feels right." She leaned down slowly and planted a soft kiss on my lips. They were so soft and I was instantly addicted. The kiss deepened and I let my hands rest on her hips. When Regina slipped her tongue into my mouth I ran my hands up her back and pulled her closer. When Regina started to move away I followed her. As she crossed the tub she turned me to lean against her. My back was to her front and I sat between her long legs. She wrapped them around my waist to keep me 'trapped.'

I turned my head to capture Regina's lips again. As we kissed she ran her nails along my sides and ran them over my hardened nipples. I moaned into her mouth in a pleasurable pain and to sooth them she cupped my breasts and started to massage them gently. I relaxed into her frame and we fit like puzzle pieces. I laced my left hand into her damp hair to deepen the kiss. "May I turn to please you my Queen?" My voice was laced with want and desire. Regina locked eyes with me and her eyes were as dark with passion as mine were.

"You may, my knight." I smiled and turned and sat to her right. I laid my left arm behind her as my right hand started to wander. As our kisses became passionate again my fingertips slowly ran across her chest and over her breasts. I untied the top with my left hand and pulled it away with my right. When I cupped a breast in my hand and started to massage it Regina moaned into my mouth and laced her fingers in my long blonde locks. Her moan drove me and made me want her even more. It was making me wetter by the second and a slow throbbing started between my thighs. I switched to the other breast and paid it equal attention.

Regina couldn't keep her hands off of me and let one hand wander down back to one of my breasts. When she rolled the nipple between her fingers I moaned and battled her tongue for dominance. My hand wandered down her stomach and to the hem of the bottoms. When Regina grinned I took that as a sign to continue. As I started to tug at them she raised her ass long enough for me to pull them down and she kicked them off the rest of the way. She was clean shaven and her folds were slick. She moaned and nibbled on my bottom lip when I explored her.

"My God…I love a woman who shaves…" I let my fingers dance around her opening and soon I heard a growl come from Regina's throat. "Is someone getting frustrated?" I kissed and nipped down her neck and felt her nails drag down my side. I winced and took that as a yes. Regina whimpered when I entered her with two fingers and slowly moved in and out. She was so tight. A moment later, I found myself sitting with her straddling my lap with my fingers still deep inside her. She held onto my shoulders and when I looked up she looked like a goddess. "My Queen…" Regina leaned down and captured my lips again. When we broke for air I took one of her hardened nipples between my lips and sucked gently.

I loved the moans that came from deep within the woman I have fantasized about for the past five months. She laced her fingers in my hair again and guided my lips to her other breast. Regina continued to ride my fingers as I slid a third into her as my thumb toyed with her clit. When I glanced up Regina's head was tilted back and her mouth was slightly open. She was in pure bliss and I was the one causing it. I was the one giving it to her. Her walls were beginning to tighten around my fingers and her body was starting to tremble. I took her whimpers as a sign of her being close to climaxing. "Cum for me your Majesty…" A few seconds later Regina came hard with a loud moan.

When she collapsed into my arms I held her close. She leaned her head on my shoulder and hummed. "My God Emma…I've never came that hard in my whole life." With a shaky hand, Regina tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "My white knight." The smile on Regina's face made my heart skip. I loved it and I loved her.

"I love you Regina. I have since the night we met. I'll be your knight if you'll be my Queen."


End file.
